Law Of Love
by LotusBeauty22
Summary: a divorce attorney tries to help a man from a broken marriage and get him to trust women again, but will his cold- hearted ex ever leave him alone. Taker/OC
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't own anyone but Jade. Enjoy the story.

Jade's P.O.V.

"Ugh…today has been a long fucking day." I said as I was leaning back in my office chair. To this day, I still don't understand why I chose to be a lawyer, but a divorce lawyer. Being Jade Monroe, top divorce lawyer in Houston, Texas is not the easiest job to have. I mean the pay is well, but the couples I have come into my office can make anyone hair gray. I'm shock that it hasn't happen yet. I just came from a meeting with one of my top clients and she now to be ex-husband makes Tiger Woods infidelity look like nothing. Yeah, that's my career choice and as much as my job drives me crazy, if I can help someone out of a bad situation…it's worth it.

"Jade, you alive in there?" My friend Trish asked me as she poked her head through the door.

"Yeah girl, I just got done on Lisa's case and she is satisfied." Hell she should be by getting 2 million in the divorce settlement.

"Lisa? Isn't she the woman who attacked her husband in the middle of parking lot last week?" Trish asked as I got my stuff out.

"Mhmm…and her husband the one who had 20 affairs and six kids." I said as we walked to the elevator.

"Oh yeah, how the hell were you able to stay sane in this case. I would have dropped it before I lose my cool on one of them." Trish asked me as I gave my signature grin.

"Well Trish, what fun would it be if I didn't take the challenge."

Mark's P.O.V.

"So you finally did it? You finally came to your senses about Rebecca." Steve, my annoying ass friend said to as I survey the damage of my now destroy living room. I never thought I would go through this shit with Rebecca. Not Rebecca. She seems like the sweetest woman in the world when they met. But that all change when we got married. She turned into a mean-spirited jealous woman. She would always try to change me, get me to stop talking to friends, and accuse me of cheating. But I didn't leave her. I loved this woman, but it all changed when she told me she had an abortion because she didn't want my child. It was then where I told her I wanted a divorce and left the house before I did something ill regret. This morning, I return to see this mess.

"It was needed Steve, she killed me child like it was nothing. I can't stay with a woman that cold-blooded. Hell I feel like a fool." I said as I felt my anger built up inside again.

"Look you're not a fool. You can be a jackass at times…."

"Not funny Steve" I said looking serious at him. I'm in no mood for jokes.

"Well sorry, but I'm tired of you acting like it's your fault. Nobody could have known this could have happen, nor did I think Rebecca would do what she did but it happen. You have to move on with your life." Steve said as I nodded. He did make sense, even though he can drive someone to kick his ass.

"Your right, I need to get over this. I'm just glad the girls didn't see what happen." I said as I went to think about Destiny and Gracie and hoping they can get through this as well.

"Yeah, look I'll help you clean this place up."

"Thanks, then I have to find a divorce attorney. But I don't know any good ones." I said as Steve looked at me with a smile.

"I think I can help I know the best divorce attorney in Houston." Steve said as he got on the phone and I stand wondering who this person is.

A/N: Well I hope you guys like it so far. Please review and don't worry im working on the other stories as well.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I don't own anyone but Jade. Enjoy the story.

Jade's P.O.V

The next day was surprising one of my few better days that I had in a while. It was near lunch and I was at the point of murdering my shoes. Looking nice everyday doesn't make it less painful. Just as I was about to leave, Julie my secretary came in.

"Jade, you have a Mark Calaway to see you." She said as I nodded my head.

"Okay, send him in." I said to her and then he walked in. I surprise myself that I didn't faint to another world. Yeah if I did that then he would definitely think that I'm crazy. His gorgeous tall body with his black hair pulled in a ponytail and cover with a black bandana. His muscle shirt just showing all those beautiful tattoos and his jeans…let's not get me started. But his piercing green eyes got me. Right then I realizes it's been a long time since I look at a man like that. I felt like melting but I have a job to do.

"Mr. Calaway, nice to meet you. I'm Jade Monroe." I said as I shake his hand and showed him his seat.

"Same. You can call me mark instead." He said as he was struck by how beautiful she is. And not to forget she was curvy hell which was a plus for him.

"Okay, well you can call me Jade. So what brings you hear today? I know Steve recommended me to you but he didn't go in detail of your situation." I said to him.

"Well long story short my soon-to-be ex-wife decided that she wanted to abort my child that I never knew because she didn't want my child. I also think that she might be having an affair." He said as I was a little shock by what he told me. I deal with cases like this but never had a case with a woman that was so cold-blooded.

"Wow….well Mark you gave a pretty good case to work with now when we go through proceedings your wife and her lawyer will try to make you look like that bad guy in this situation. So you have to tell me everything truthful from here on out." I said to him.

"No problem…I don't what to say but thank you for willing to take this case. There are not many good trusting lawyers around here. But Steve said you were the best." He said as I smiled.

"Oh thank you."

"He also didn't mention how beautiful you were though." He said as I blushed. It's been awhile since I heard kind words from a man.

"My Mark, I think you are flirting with me." I said with a small smile seeing his neck turning a light red.

"Maybe I am." He gave me a smile that almost made me wet.

"You're sweet. So if you are not busy I'll take you to lunch to discuss more on your case.' I said as I grabbed my purse.

"Sure, but I want to pay." He said as he got up.

"But I thought I was treating you." I said with a confused look.

"Darlin, you already doing that by taking my case. Plus a gentleman always treat a beautiful lady." He said as I turned red again. This had to be probably one of my interesting clients yet.

20 minutes later we ended up at the grill and bar for lunch. I think I shocked Mark by ordering a steak. After ordering Mark start telling how his marriage came apart and how Rebecca treated him and the kids. As of right now, I hate this woman.

"Don't you worry about a thing Mark; I'm going to make sure she doesn't take one dime from you." I said with a reassuring smile and he smile back slowly.

"Thanks, I appreciate it. But I should tell you that Rebecca can be very hard to deal with." Mark told me and I just shooked my head. I guess Steve didn't tell Mark about what I used to do before I was a lawyer.

"I guess Steve didn't tell you much about me has he?" I said to him and he looked confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Okay, well before I was a lawyer I used to fight professionally. Mostly mixed martial arts and when I was Steve's attorney his wife decided to attack me and lets' just say she ended up knocked out and never bothered me again. So don't worry Mark, Rebecca wouldn't dare to try me." I said as he sat in his seat dumbfounded. I guess he was expecting that.

"Wow, your one tough woman I say." He as I smiled.

"Yeah, a tough professional woman to be tough." He said in a sexy low voice. My face turned red as I knew he was flirting with me. But I need to stay professional. We can't be anything while I'm his attorney, plus I don't want to mess up his case.

"Mark you shouldn't be flirting with your attorney." I said as I try to hide my blush.

"Sorry, to be honest it's been awhile since I look at another woman without Rebecca jumping down my throat. I guess I get carried away when I see a true beauty in front of me." He said and I felt my heart leap out my chest.

"You're very sweet. I can see that you been through a lot. So other than being your attorney I would like to think that if you need a friend, I'm here." I said to him as a genuine smile appears on his face."

"I would like that, Darlin." He said as he grabbed my hand and I sigh in relief and finished up eating.

A/N: Hope you guys enjoy this. Please review and enjoy


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I don't own anyone

Jade's P.O.V

After having an interesting lunch with Mark, I headed back to the office and finished the rest of my work and was headed home. I had did some research on Mark's case and I can see why he thinks she was cheating. With all the receipts I found from at least three different hotels that he never been to. It a shame that he had to go through that. I know, it was difficult when I went through my divorce years ago. Ah yes, Jason the second asshole known to my existent, the first being my father but that's a different story. There is a saying that says "love is blind" and how blind I was about Jason. I thought he could never do me wrong and really love me. And at a time he did, but then drugs came and then the cheating whores came and their was only so much disrespect I could take from him. I was shook out of my thoughts when I got a call from Steve as I was walking to my car.

"What's up Baldie?" I laugh when I heard him groaned.

"Must you call me that every time I call you?"

"Yes, if I didn't you would think something is wrong?"

"Sadly that is true. Anyway I called you because Trish wants you over for dinner tonight?" He said.

"Sure, didn't feel like cooking tonight anyways. What time you want me over there?" I said as I got into my car."

"7:30. she started cooking now. Hopefully it doesn't burn badly like the last time." Steve said as I cringed a little. You see Trish can't cook at all. She can barely cook an egg without a fire breaking out. But bless her she really does try.

"Yeah, I remember that. I'll bring a Chinese menu just in case."

"Thank you. Oh, you don't mind if Mark comes over do you?" He said as I smiled thinking of him.

"Of course not Steve. You know that the minute I'm off the clock I can be around clients without being professional all the times. As of right now I'm not a lawyer till 7:00 o'clock tomorrow morning."

"Okay, I'll see you when you get here."

"Alright, bye." I hung up my phone as I pulled out of the parking garage and headed home to change. When I got home I checked my phone for messages and went to my room to change. Since it was still warm I decided to wear black Jean shorts, navy blue t-shirt and black studded loathers. I decided to take my makeup off because I had it on all day so it was time to take it off. When I looked at the clock it was 6:30 so I grabbed my bag and a bottle of wine to be nice and headed to Steve's house. 20 minutes later, I pulled up at Steve's house.

It was a nice ranch style house on the other side of town, away from nosey people. Once I parked I grabbed my bag and wine and knocked on the door. Within seconds Trish open the door.

"Thank god your here. The guys won't leave me alone." She said while pulling me inside and down to the kitchen.

"Really, so what did you expect with Baldie? He always is driving you crazy." I said as Steve and Mark walked in.

"Will you stop keep calling me Baldie!" he said I grinned.

"Okay, I'll leave you and your manly status alone for now." I said giving him. Then I turned to Mark and damn he looks good.

"Hello Mark, Nice to see you again." I said giving him a hug which I think shocked him a bit."

"Umm...wow you look different." He said as I giggled.

"Yeah, when I'm off the clock, I'm less fabulous looking." I said taking a seat next to him.

"Really? I say you still a beautiful woman darlin." He said as I blushed. He is so sweet.

"Aww, why thanks. You really are proving that southern gentlemen know how to treat a lady." I said.

"Just how I was raise, my dad made it known that you treat every woman with respect."

"Well that's great to know, I bet your folks must be proud about you."

"Yeah, they are expecting marrying Rebecca. They know from the start she wasn't good enough for me, but back then I didn't want to believe it." He said with a low voice.

"Hey it's not your fault. It's the past and believes me she'll be out of your life very soon."

"Thanks Darlin, I hope so." he said with a small smile. I'm making it my mission that Mark get his happy back.

"No problem, now come on let's see if Trish burn the food or not." I said as he Laughed.

"Oh, God I hope not."

"Don't worry, I told Steve that I brought a Chinese menu just in case." I said.

"Darlin looks like you think of everything." he said as he led me in the kitchen where there was smoke everywhere.

"The hell with it...I can't cook." Trish said as she took the burnt chicken out the oven. I felt bad I know she was trying to get better at it.

"Honey it's okay you tried." Steve said to his crying wife.

"Trish he's right. You know I can teach you to cook if you want." I said as her eyes lit up and ran to hug me.

"Thank you, Jade. I would love your help." she said as I laugh.

"No problem. What does everyone think about Chinese food?" I asked as everyone nodded. I took the Chinese menu out my bag as we all decided what we want.

A/N: So I hope you guys like the story. Sorry for being so late to update this story. Trying to balance school and everything. So I hope you enjoy this and review on what you think so far. Thanks


End file.
